Mega Man
Mega Man is the main hero of the series of the same name. He is a robot who fights for peace between humanity and robots. He previously fought Astro Boy in the 55th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man VS Astro Boy. He also fought Samus Aran in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Astro Boy vs. Mega Man (Complete) *Hiro Hamada vs Mega Man *Iron Man vs Mega Man *Mega Man vs Optimus Prime (Complete) *Leonardo vs Mega Man (Complete) *Mario vs Mega Man (Complete) *Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) (Complete) *Mega Man vs. Beck *Mega Man vs. Robotboy *Mega Man VS Fulgore *Mega Man vs Claus (Complete) *Mega Man VS Emerl *Mega Man vs Lex Luthor *Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic (Complete) *Mega Man vs Pulse Man (Complete) *Mega Man VS Rotom *Underdog Battle Royale (As BBA Mega Man) * Quote vs Megaman (Complete) * Samus Aran vs Mega Man *Sanford Vs Megaman *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man (Complete, two versions) * Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man (Complete) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Battle Royale (Complete) * E-123 Omega vs Mega Man (Complete) * Ultron vs Mega Man * Megaman (Rock) Vs Megaman X (Complete) * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Complete) * Zizou Olympia vs Mega Man Possible Opponents *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Lex Luthor (DC Comics) History Rock was a young robot created by the genius Dr. Light, but when Light's colleague, Dr. Wily, tries to take over the world with Light's Robot Master's, Rock volunteers to become a combat robot to stop Wily's plans as the hero, Mega Man. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Rock * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue * The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes * His soccer skills would surprise you Variable Weapon System Abilities *Physical Projectiles ** Metal Blades ** Rolling Cutter ** Quick Boomerang ** Leaf Shield ** Mega Ball ** Spread Drill * Explosives ** Crash Bomber ** Dive Missile ** Magnet Missile ** Commando Bomb ** Bubble Bomb * Various elemental weapons ** Atomic Fire ** Ice Slasher ** Thunder Beam ** Tornado Blow ** Bubble Lead * Mirror Buster reflects energy * Black Hole Bomb pulls in enemies * Time Stopper Feats * Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands * Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth * Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero * Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times * Defeated his future self twice Trivia Gallery Tumblr mgbm0e2w2w1s2qcmto1 500.png|Super Adapter Images af=rg-tpk3rwd.jpg|Mega Man in Mega Man Powered Up Argkthopnyewsite vector-10786.jpg|Sprite used in Death Battle Super Adapter Infobox.png|Super Adapter sprite used in Death Battle Megaman_derp_1754708.jpg|Derp 250px-Mega Man SSB4.png|Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. jofwegrit4wlnjerskdf.jpg|Mega Man with The Mega Legends =a-ogpbj.jpg|Mega Man's smash teaser image WiiU_SmashBros_scrnNew02_02_E3.jpg|Mega Man and Rush MM5-GyroAttack-Art1.jpg|Gyro Attack 1bcAQFo.jpg|Leaf Shield MM1-FireStorm-Art.jpg|Fire Mega Man MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|The Hard Knuckle MMV-DeepDigger-Art.jpg|Deep Digger MM4-DrillBomb-Art.jpg|Drill Bomb MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missle MMV-BlackHole-Art.jpg|Black Hole MM8-Get-AstroCrush-SS.png|Mega Man obtaining the Astro Crush move MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM6-CentaurFlash-Art.jpg|Centaur Flash New SSF2 Screenshot.png|Mega Man in Super Smash Flash 2 fwdk;gop.png|Super Adapter in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Capcom Characters Category:Megaman Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Gun Wielders Category:Returning Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:1980s